Una historia un poco diferente
by LucePrice18
Summary: La historia de Dragon Ball z vista de otra manera. Personajes: TODOS los guerrerros Z, Freezer, Androides 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Cell, Majin Boo.
1. Introducción

**Una historia un poco diferente **

_Bueno este fanfic va ser bastante largo y va a abarcar las sagas de Cell, Majin boo, y un poco de GT. La cosa es así, este fanfic va a tener mucho del Dragon Ball z original pero agregándole mi historia, ya llegando a cierto punto mi historia va tomando más lugar y se va mezclando con el Dragon Ball z original. Cuando termine la saga de Majin Boo todo cambia, casi nada de GT va a haber, solo personajes. En este fanfic también hay un par de personajes principales inventados por mí._

_Los personajes y parte de los capítulos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a todos los creadores de Dragon Ball z._

_Espero que les guste y sino por favor simplemente no lo lean y ya._

**Introducción**

Goku había logrado acabar con Freezer en Namekusei pero sin embargo Freezer no murió. Un nuevo problema se le presenta a Goku y era lograr salir de Namekusei con vida, el planeta estaba a punto de explotar pero por suerte Goku logró escapar en una pequeña nave, que aunque no lo llevo a la tierra le salvó la vida.

Mientras tanto en la tierra un extraño muchacho había acabado con Freezer y despertado la curiosidad de los guerreros Z.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:  
**

**Los personajes y parte de los capítulos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a todos los creadores de Dragon Ball z**

En algún lugar del espacio una gran nave estaba camino a la Tierra. Dentro de ella se encontraban Freezer y su padre. Este último había logrado encontrar a su hijo en el espacio y a pesar de la terrible condición de Freezer logró salvarlo mandando a reconstruir casi todo su cuerpo con partes cibernéticas.

Freezer sin perdonar la humillación por parte de Goku se dirigía hacia la Tierra en busca de venganza.

-Ese es el planeta Tierra papá- Freezer le indicaba el planeta a su padre.

**Los guerreros Z estaban alarmados ya que habían detectado el Ki de Freezer **

**En kame house…**

Krillin se encontraba al teléfono, mientras que el maestro Roshi lo observaba desde una silla.

**Con Gohan…**

-Uhmm no lo creo, pero… puede ser posible- Gohan había sido alertado por Krillin.

…..

Piccolo también se había percatado del Ki de Freezer y se notaba en su rostro que estaba más serio de lo normal.

…..

-Dime ¿estás seguro…?- Yamcha también ya estaba enterado.

…..

-¿Crees que puedo cometer los mismos errores que tú? Eres un novato- Ese había sido Vegeta.

…..

-Y no solo es uno Chaoz, puedo sentir otro que tiene un poder que es abominable- Tenshinhan también se había percatado de la presencia del padre de Freezer y se lo comunicaba a Chaoz.

-No… no puede ser- Chaoz temblaba del terror.

Hasta el Kaiosama del norte estaba al tanto de todo, aunque él creía como todos que Freezer había sido destruido por Goku.

Gohan no perdió su tiempo y se cambió para dirigirse al lugar donde se sentía cercano el Ki.

-¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasar esto!?- Se preguntaba el hijo de Goku mientras volaba a toda velocidad – ¡Puedo sentir el Ki de Krillin!- Un segundo después Krillin apareció volando detrás de él.

-¡Gohan!

-Krillin ¿Ya te diste cuenta?- Gohan levantaba la voz para que Krillin pudiera escucharlo.

-Sí, si Gohan, de ninguna manera lo ignoraría.- Krillin recuerda como fue asesinado por Freezer en Namekusei.

-¿Mi papá no habrá podido derrotarlo?

-No digas eso, ni tú ni yo sabemos lo que paso.

Los dos guerreros aumentaron la velocidad y desaparecieron.

La nave del Padre de Freezer estaba a punto de aterrizar en la Tierra y los guerreros Z se apuraban para llegar.

Vegeta y Yamcha fueron los primeros en llegar.

-Tal vez quieran aterrizar en los alrededores- Vegeta fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Estás seguro Vegeta?

-Si no sabes nada es mejor que te calles- Vegeta contestó con su típico tono malhumorado molestando a Yamcha. –Recuerda que yo he peleado con él.- Los dos regresaron la vista al cielo y fueron divisando un muy pequeño helicóptero

-¡HOLA!- Se escuchaba el grito de una voz femenina.

-Es Bulma- dijo Yamcha provocando que Vegeta mirara extrañamente sobre el hombro en dirección al helicóptero de Bulma, esta asomó su cabeza y volvió a gritar.

-¡Vegeta, Yamcha aquí estoy!- Bulma aterrizó y bajó del helicóptero acompañada de Puar, quien ni bien vio a Yamcha se acercó a él.

-¡Díganme que demonios vinieron a hacer a este lugar!- Gritó Yamcha mirando a Bulma.

-Vinimos a ver a ese tal Freezer, porque cuando estuve en el planeta de Piccolo no pude verlo

-¿Viniste a verlo? ¡Esto no es un juego! ¿Acaso no sabes que tan peligroso es ese individuo?- Yamcha le volvió a levantar la voz regañándola.

-Claro que lo sé, por eso vine, Freezer es tan poderoso que es capaz de hacer explotar la Tierra. Ahora no tiene importancia el lugar donde este, definitivamente quiero saber cómo es- le respondió Bulma firme. Vegeta rió bajo y dio vuelta la mirada.

-Pensé que era vulgar pero también es agresiva- se comentó para el mismo el saiyajin .

En ese momento llegaron al lugar Tenshinhan y Chaoz.

-Vegeta… ¿Tuviste el cinismo de regresar a la Tierra?- preguntó Ten con un notable tono serio.

-¿Por qué alguna queja?- contestó Vegeta burlón.

-Por supuesto, y no solo es una, no creas que se me ha olvidado que tú nos mataste- le respondió Tenshinhan mientras se quitaba las prendas que le molestaban, quedando en musculosa y pantalón. –No sé cómo Yamcha puede vivir contigo- Vegeta volvió a poner una sonrisa burlona.

-¡JA! Basura

-¿Qué?- Tenshinhan ya empezaba a enfurecerse cuando Yamcha intervino.

-¡Esperen por favor! Este no es el momento para estar peleando- Tenshinhan se calmó y Vegeta se dio la vuelta sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Esta situación es terrible- volvió a hablar Ten – ¿Será Freezer?

-Yo creo que sí, así parece- le contestó Yamcha.

¡INSECTOS!- Vegeta volteó la cabeza gritándoles –Dejen de estar hablando y desaparezcan su poder de pelea ¡deprisa! porque ese tipo tiene un rastreador, háganlo tal y como lo hizo ese namekusein… que astuto- finalizó Vegeta mirando hacia un costado.

-¿Namekusein?- preguntó Yamcha confundido y Tenshinhan y Chaoz junto con él voltearon en la dirección que Vegeta miraba para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-Piccolo… ¿Desde cuando llegó a este lugar?- pronunció Yamcha sorprendido y Piccolo volteó a verlos.

Gohan y Krillin ya habían llegado al lugar solo les faltaba bajar.

-Mira Gohan ahí están los muchachos- Krillin le señaló con el dedo el lugar donde estaban todos.

-¡También está el señor Piccolo!- dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Todos se percataron de ese ki- dijo Krillin cuando ya casi llegaban al suelo. Una vez que estaban en frente de todos krillin los llamó. – ¡Chicos!

-¡Hola Krillin! Que gusto de verlos muchachos- La primera en saludarlos fue Bulma.

-¡Gohan! ¿Y también Goku?- preguntó Yamcha y Gohan negó con la cabeza.

Todos los amigos de Goku suspiraron decepcionados.

-Entonces aún no ha llegado- La voz de Yamcha se notaba decaída. De repente Piccolo se da vuelta y grita mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Para terror de los guerreros una nave se divisó en el cielo y estaba a punto de aterrizar. ¿Cómo iban a vencer a Freezer sin Goku? Sobrevolando sus cabezas, la nave aterrizó a varios metros de distancia, siendo bloqueada su vista por rocas del lugar. Todos asustados no sabían que hacer.

-Escúchenme, no intenten volar- Vegeta fue el primero en hablar seguido por un "¿Qué?" por parte de Yamcha –Debemos acercarnos caminando para que no se den cuenta.

Piccolo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan y le habló –Vamos- Gohan asintió y le respondió.

-Sí señor- Piccolo sonrió.

-Esperen- Yamcha comenzó a hablar de nuevo –Antes que nada díganme… ¿tienen la seguridad de que Freezer es el poseedor de ese ki monstruoso?

-Es verdad- Gohan contestó –Pero ese no es todo su poder, aún le falta mucho para llegar a sus límites

-¿Y ustedes pelearon con ese demonio tan poderoso?- Pregunto Ten

-Esto debe ser una broma- pronunció Yamcha con un notable miedo –Si nos acercamos ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Respóndanme, nadie es capaz de derrotar a ese monstruo… Además no es uno solo ¡NO PODEMOS HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer Yamcha?- Comenzó a hablar Piccolo – ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? Está bien, hazlo, ya todos sabemos que no tenemos salvación- todos agacharon la mirada dando a entender que sabían que Piccolo tenía razón. Vegeta que hasta ahora se mantenía callado mirando hacia donde había aterrizado la nave, volteo y les habló.

-¿Quieren que les diga la verdad? Este será el fin de la Tierra- finalizó perturbando aún más a los demás.

Las puertas de la nave se abrieron permitiendo la salida a Freezer, su padre y todos los que la abordaban.

-El planeta Tierra… no está nada mal- Freezer fue el primero en comentar, luego volteo hacia un lado y se encontró con la figura de Goku de espaldas, que lo volteaba a ver, tal y como pasó en la pelea de Namekusei. Luego la figura de desvaneció. Para la tranquilidad y molestia de Freezer, lo había imaginado. Esto había provocado que recuerde desde el momento en que Goku intentó dejarlo en Namekusei sin haber acabado la pelea, al menos no para Freezer, hasta cuando su padre lo encontró y lo reconstruyeron. Freezer apretaba su puño con tal fuerza que ya se estaba lastimando –Él se dio el lujo de lastimar mi orgullo y mutilar mi cuerpo de una manera brutal- Freezer pronunciaba cada palabra con furia – ¡Pero haré todo lo posible para que lo pague!

-A mí no me interesan los terrícolas- comenzó su padre –Mi único deber es acabar con ese súper saiyayin y no me importa que métodos utilice, nuestra familia tiene que ser la más poderosa de todo el universo

-Bueno si peleamos juntos papá, es seguro que le ganemos, además he aumentado mi poder, a lo mejor hasta puedo hacerlo yo solo

-Por cierto faltan tres horas para que ese súper sayayin llegue a la Tierra- informo su padre – ¿Vas a esperarlo?

-Por supuesto que si papá, pero antes de que venga quiero matar a todos los terrícolas para que se sienta humillado, aunque hay muchos humanos habitando este planeta pero con tres horas es suficiente- Freezer comenzó a reir muy fuerte. – ¡Te daré tu merecido saiyayin! ¡He regresado desde el fondo del infierno solamente para matarte!- pronunció mientras reía.

Los demás se dirigían hacia donde estaba Freezer, pero sin volar claramente, ya que Freezer no tenía que saber que estaban ahí. Yamcha era uno de los más abrumados, no hacía mucho que había revivido y ya tenía que volver a morir.

Freezer daba órdenes a sus soldados de matar a todos los terrícolas. Cuando la mitad de estos emprendieron vuelo algo los asesinó cortándolos en pedazos, dejando a los demás soldados, a Freezer y a su padre, sorprendidos. Un joven de cabello lila se dejó ver guardando su espada en la funda que estaba en su espalda.

-¿Se te ofrece algo terrícola?- Freezer fue el primero en hablarle.

-He venido a matarlos a todos ustedes- contestó el extraño joven.

_**Bueno este es el primer capítulo, noten que es igual al original de Dragon Ball z, eso es porque los primeros capítulos van a ser iguales, pero ya a partir de que aparezcan Gero y el androide 19 ya las cosas cambian un poco y mucho más cuando aparecen 16, 17 y 18.**_

_**Este Fic tiene tres partes: La primera narra cómo todos van a conocer bien al personaje que voy a inventar, y como cambio la saga de Cell, la segunda parte va a ser la saga de Majin Boo también con mi historia y cuando ya están Trunks, Goten, Marron y el segundo personaje que voy a inventar. Ya la tercera parte es cuando Trunks, Goten y Marron son adolescentes, también aparece Bra y todos los demás. No puedo decir mucho porque si no les voy a hacer spoilers x) pero lo que les cuento es que este fic está basado en todos los capítulos de Dragon Ball Z pero modificados por mi loca cabeza jaja espero que les guste y si no hay muchos fic más en otros lados, por favor sin insultos. Criticas que me ayuden a mejorar SI acepto, insultos NO.**_

_**Puse que era un Trunks y Marron por la razón de que hay muchos que no les gusta la pareja y ellos son la pareja protagonista en la tercera parte, que seguro que va a ser la más larga. Esa parte si va a ser totalmente inventada por mí, porque sinceramente GT no me gustó :/**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
